The present invention relates to an improved method of bonding or coating a material to a substrate surface and to bonded substrates having improved resistance to delamination at high temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,785 discloses crosslinked polycycloolefins polymerized via a metathesis reaction in which a peroxide crosslinking agent is mixed with the metathesizable monomer and catalyst and decomposes at elevated temperatures to liberate reactive species which react with the resulting polymer to form crosslinks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,085 discloses a metathesizable bis-cycloolefins which have storage stability with one-component metathesis catalysts. The bis-cycloolefins undergo metathesis polymerization and self-crosslinking under thermal polymerization.
Co-pending Parent App. Ser. No. 09/209,706 discloses a contact metathesis polymerization for coatings and adhesives that utilizes a surface metathesis reaction of a monomer, oligomer, polymer or mixture which contains a metathesis reactive functional group. Some of the exemplary monomers and mixtures of monomers illustrated for use in that process include non-crosslinking and crosslinking monomers such as norbornene, cycloalkenes, cycloalkadienes, cycloalkatrienes, cycloalkatetraenes, aromatic-containing cycloolefins and polycyclic norbornenes and mixtures thereof. In the contact metathesis polymerization conducted upon the coating of a substrate surface or in joining two substrates, mixtures of certain crosslinking and non-crosslinking monomers provide variable results.
It would be advantageous to provide contact metathesis polymerized coatings and adhesives with improved physical properties and bonding that can be applied without heat and are capable of self-crosslinking without the necessity of a post-curing step. Furthermore it would be of industrial importance to provide contact metathesis polymerized coatings and adhesives that exhibit higher temperature resistant bonds to the substrates joined or coated thereby.